This invention relates to systems and methods for determining position. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for determining position using a handheld personal computer.
Handheld personal computers are currently available in a wide variety of sizes and styles. Configurations range from credit card sized devices to larger, full function handheld computers. Handheld personal computers range from several ounces to as much as a pound in weight. These handheld personal computers run (or function) on a variety of operating systems, many of which use Microsoft""s Windows CE operating system. Recent designs of handheld computers provide many the functions the full-size computers. Some handheld personal computers include slots, typically referred to as PC card slots, that are adapted to receive removable storage media such as, for example, PC cards (e.g. PCMCIA cards), Flash ROM cards, etc. A variety of auxiliary devices can also be coupled to the handheld personal computer via the PC card slot.
One style of handheld personal computer includes a relatively flat housing that is typically rectangular. A display fits within the front of the handheld personal computer. Typically, function keys are also included on the front of this style of handheld personal computer. A touch screen allows for input by touch or stylus. Examples of this type of personal computer include the Apple message pad 2100, manufactured by Apple Computer Inc., Cupertino Calif., the Avigo 10, manufactured by Texas Instruments Corp., of Dallas Tex., the PalmPilot professional, manufactured by 3Com Corp. of Mountain View Calif. and the Cassiopia handheld personal computer, manufactured by Casio Inc., of Dover N.J.
Recently, position determination systems have been manufactured that are adapted to couple to a computer. These position determination systems have been widely used in conjunction with laptop computers for mapping and surveying applications. Typically, such prior art position determination systems include a separate GPS device that is connected to the laptop computer using a PC card and a cable. One end of the cable attaches to the GPS device and the other end attaches to the PC card. In order to attach this type of prior art GPS system to the laptop computer, the user must first insert the PC card into the PC card slot in the laptop computer. The user must then connect the cable to both the GPS device and to the PC card. Though the use of a laptop computer allows for portability, the resulting assembly is bulky and is difficult to carry around. That is, in order to carry around this type of prior art system the user must typically use two hands, one hand for holding the laptop computer, and the other hand for holding the GPS device.
These prior art systems require that a software program be loaded onto the laptop computer. This is typically not a problem with using a full function laptop computer because such computers typically now include a CD ROM or a floppy drive that can be used to download the required software. However, the software program does require dedicated memory storage space in the laptop computer.
The use of prior art GPS systems that are designed for use with full-size computers or laptop computers is problematic for many handheld personal computers because most handheld personal computers do not have input and output devices such as CD ROM or floppy drives for the required input. Thus, in order to download the necessary software program, the user must use a full-size personal computer. Typically, this process is accomplished by downloading the software program onto a full-size personal computer and inserting the handheld personal computer into a docking station that couples the handheld personal computer electronically to the full-size computer. The software packages then imported onto the handheld personal computer. This process is time consuming and it requires a full-size computer. In addition, such computer programs typically require more memory storage capacity than can be accommodated by the handheld personal computer. Even if the handheld personal computer include sufficient memory storage capability, such memory storage capability is often required for running other programs.
Even if prior art GPS systems that include PC cards that couple a GPS device to a computer could be adapted for use on a handheld personal computer that includes a PC card slot, the resulting assembly would be bulky and difficult to carry around. More specifically, in order to carry around this type of prior art system, the user must typically use two hands, one hand for holding the handheld personal computer, and the other hand for holding the GPS device. Also, each time the system is to be used, the user must insert the PC card and connect the cable to the PC card and to the GPS device. Also, the software download process must be performed using a computer that includes a CD ROM or floppy drives for the required input.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for determining position using a handheld computer that does not require the use of multiple devices that are coupled via cable. Also, a method and apparatus for determining position using a handheld computer that does not require that software be downloaded onto the handheld computer using a laptop computer or a full size computer. Also, what is needed is a method and apparatus for determining position using a handheld computer that is compact, easy to carry, and integrates functionally with a handheld personal computer. The present invention meets the above needs.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for determining position using a handheld personal computer. The method and apparatus of the present invention easily couples to a handheld personal computer such that one-hand operations possible.
A cradle for a handheld personal computer is disclosed. The cradle is adapted to receive the handheld personal computer such that the cradle and the handheld personal computer are coupled together. This allows for the cradle in the handheld personal computer to be operated as a unit, easily carried around an easily operated as a system that can be held the palm of a user""s hand.
In one embodiment, a cradle is disclosed that includes extending members on opposite ends of the cradle. A handheld personal computer may easily be coupled to the cradle by placing the handheld computer into the cradle and pressing down on the top of the handheld personal computer. This flexes the extending members such that the handheld personal computer is captured between the extending members on either end of the cradle. Once the personal computer is captured, a connection mechanism electrically couple""s the handheld personal computer to the cradle.
The resulting assembly is easily carried in one hand and is of a convenient size for handheld operation.
In one embodiment, all of the necessary information, instructions, programming, and hardware for determining position is incorporated into the cradle. Thus, there is no need for separately downloading any type of software program to the handheld personal computer as is required in prior art systems. In one embodiment of the present invention, a map database is stored in the cradle. This map database is used to display location, movement, waypoints, etc. in conjunction with the maps stored in the map database.
Thus, the method and apparatus for determining position using a handheld computer of the present invention does not require the use of multiple devices that are coupled via cable. Also, the method and apparatus for determining position using a handheld computer of the present invention does not require that software be downloaded onto the handheld computer using a full size computer or a laptop computer. Also, the method and apparatus of the present invention produces a device that is easily coupled to a handheld computer so as to produce an assembly that is compact and easy to carry. Also, the method and apparatus of the present invention integrates functionally with a handheld personal computer such that it does not interfere with the other operations of the laptop computer. By not requiring that a software program be stored on the handheld personal computer at all times, the apparatus and method of the present invention works in conjunction with handheld computers that do not have large amounts of available memory storage.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments that are illustrated in the various drawing figures.